What comes and goes
by Artemis Requiem
Summary: Artemis and Diana get engaged, but does someone have a "KINK" for Artemis that they would trash their wedding...?
1. Marriage, Love, Wisdom

Chapter 1

Alexa tried to dodge an attack from Artemis but fell in defeat. Epione checked her arm. "It'll be fine." Epione said as she examined the arm closely. Artemis grinned happily. "Once a warrior, Always a warrior." Artemis laughed and turned around to see Hippolyta clearing her throat. "A warrior would not take her own sister down." Phillipus chuckled at Hippolyta's comment. "Tell Diana that!" Diana wrapped her hands around Arty's waist from behind. "I heard my name, who needs me...?" Artemis smiled and turned around. "I do!" Artemis hugged Diana and picked her off the ground. Diana laughed and kissed Artemis. Hippolyta smiled and Phillipus grinned. Epione was jealous. Of course no one noticed even Alexa who looked at her arm that Epione was squeezing way to hard. Epione squeezed to hard and Alexa yelled out a yelp. Every body stared at Alexa who was now holding her arm. Artemis put Diana down and put a arm around her. Diana smiled, "I have a surprise for you." Diana grabbed Artemis' hand and walked to the palace while Epione walked Alexa to the infirmary.

Diana took Artemis into the throne room and pushed her down into her throne. "Sit." Diana walked over to a box near a window. She grabbed a little box and walked back over to her. "Well Well... What's this?" Artemis asked as Diana sat on her lap. "Like I said, a present." Diana gave Artemis the box and Artemis kissed Diana's forehead. "Oh! I just can't wait to open it!" Artemis stared at the box and slowly opened it. It was a diamond ring. Artemis smiled and looked at Diana she hugged her and started to cry. Diana looked at Artemis and kissed her hard. "I hope those are happy tears..." Artemis smiled through the tears she nodded. "I love you Diana. I'll always love you." Diana started crying and they sat there in each others arms. Diana thanked Aphrodite, Hera, and Athena. Aphrodite for the love, Hera for the marriage, and well Athena for the wisdom to ask the woman that she loves hand.


	2. Mrs Lesbian

As Alexa had her arm bandaged Epione mumbled cursed words to herself. "Are you okay...?" Epione tightened the bandage and nodded. "I'm fine except I have an idiot on my hands!" Alexa frowned. "Just trying to help... I mean it's not like I hate you..." Epione nodded... "Like your sister..." Alexa's eye brow shot up. "Artemis' doesn't hate you! If it weren't for you..." Epione nodded sadly and put down Alexa's arm. "I know she'll be dead..." Alexa nudged Epione. "She'll come around..." Epione looked at Alexa fast. "What do you mean come around?!" Alexa smirked. "I know what's going on... You love my sister!" Epione pushed Alexa down. "You better not!" Alexa got up and ran out of the infirmary with Epione hot on her tail.

They came to the palace in less then a minute. "Alexa, STOP!" Alexa kept running, she had to tell Artemis! They ran through the empty throne room. "Artemis!" Alexa kept shouting as she ran. She heard a deep groan coming from Diana's room. She opened the wooden door and burst out laughing. Artemis and Diana were naked hugging each other asleep. Epione came to the door and covered her mouth. It smelled of sweat (and other things I would not like to put in my book...) Alexa walked to the bed and nudged Artemis with her elbow. "Get up Bubbles..." Artemis groaned loud and hit Alexa on her thigh showing a little bit of her breast. Epione nearly fainted. Alexa smiled and pulled her sister out of Diana's arms. Diana moved and turned over holding the blanket close. Artemis laid in Alexa's arms fully naked. Epione had drool coming out of her mouth. "Grow up..." Alexa whispered to Epione. Epione snapped out of it and smiled. They walked out of the room and through the hallway to Artemis' room. The door had "BEWARE... DO NOT ENTER" carved into it. They opened it and Artemis fell out of Alexa's arms and hit the ground with a thud. Artemis rolled around a little bit and got up. "What in the Hades..." Artemis held her head and Alexa kept staring at her sister naked. "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?!" Artemis yelled, Alexa hit her self in the head. "Sorry I've just never seen you naked." Epione smirked... "I HAVE!" Alexa laughed. "Epione likes you!" Alexa shouted fast. Epione screamed and darted out. Artemis shrugged. "What ever." Artemis walked to her bed and laid down. She accidentally gripped her "Toy" (If you know what I mean;) It started to vibrate and Alexa pinched the bridge of her nose. "Gods... Artemis... Even mother wouldn't stoop this low." Artemis smirked into her pillow... "Hey... Which one the Evil one or the good mrs. Antiope?!" Alexa hit Artemis on her thigh. "What the hell...?" Alexa smirked.. "Payback Mrs. Lesbian!"


	3. Breakfast Blues

Hippolyta, Phillipus, Artemis, Alexa, and Diana sat at the breakfast table. Artemis had her usual eggs, Hippolyta had her special fruit salad. Diana wasn't eating she felt HORRIBLE. Phillipus shook her arm and smiled when Diana looked up. "Are you okay..?" Phillipus asked as she looked straight at Diana. "I don't feel good, my stomachs killing me." Artemis dropped her fork, "Your stomach?!" Diana nodded and put her head down. Hippolyta continued to eat, she was really hungry specially because she was up all night... ;) Anyway... Diana grabbed her fork and took a piece off of Artemis' egg. Artemis cut Diana some eggs and put it on her plate. Diana kissed Artemis' cheek and started to eat slowly. Artemis smiled and got up grabbing Phillipus' arm on the way out. Phillipus followed Artemis into the Temple of Athena. Artemis sat on the marble steps leading up to the Athena statue she started to cry softly. Phillipus sat next to her and hugged her arm. "What's wrong?" Artemis put her head into her hands. "What if Diana's pregnant...?" Artemis cried a little harder. "You have a penis...?" Artemis giggled and started to cry, "No! What if... Zeus or... some god... did that...?" Phillipus' eyes went wide. "Why don't you ask them...?" Phillipus asked as she pointed to Athena's statue... "I couldn't..." Phillipus giggled and got up. "Oh Great wise Athena... My sister has a question for you... Please..." Athena appeared, "Yes...?" She sang smoothly. Phillipus pointed at Artemis and Athena sat next to her. "What's wrong Dear...?" Artemis smacked Phillipus on the back of her head and giggled as Phillipus held the back of her head in pain. Athena chuckled, "Let me guess... Diana..."


	4. Talkin' with a god

Talkin with a god

Athena and Artemis had walked out already and left Phillipus in the dust. They walked on a path that no one used anymore because of the waste... Anyway so Athena had put an arm around Artemis. "So you think Diana's pregnant just because she says her stomach hurts?" Artemis looked down... "Well if you put it that way..." Athena giggled and smiled. "Oh I just can't wait until the wedding!"

In the forest- Epione was collecting palm leaves for bandages when she over heard Athena and Artemis she followed them.

"Okay the gods have made a special present for you and Diana, we didn't want you to know!" Artemis' mouth dropped to the floor. "So your saying... You put a baby in DIANA?! Whos?! OH BY THE GODS! WHY?!" She yelled. "Shhh...,. It's your wedding gift... We over heard you saying that you guys wanted a baby..." Artemis pinched the bridge of her nose... "Athena... I can't... I can't live with any more kids..." Athena gasped. "More?!" Artemis nodded and sat a rock where Epione was hiding. "I have a child... I'm not proud of it okay... and I definally don't want Hippolyta or Diana... Really ANYONE knowing..." Athena nodded and grabbed Artemis' hand... "I promise... But you have to promise not to tell Diana or anyone about the wedding gift... I want to tell them at the wedding..." Artemis smiled and hugged Athena. "I promise."


	5. Love sucks when it's gone

Epione smiled the whole way home."I know a dirty little secret she sang quietly to herself.

Athena had left and Artemis was already back at the palace. She was in her throne writing down things in her "journal." which the amazons called her diary and no one was allowed to read it. She let Diana read it a few times and Diana ushally made love to her after. Diana came running up with two very pretty blankets or something in her hands. "Okay what should the decoration of the wedding be?" Diana held up her right arm and said, "Blue/Pink flowers. or Teal,Blue, Red, Gold, and Green colors and different arrangments." Artemis hesitated before picking the flower one. "Yay! I wanted that one!" Diana smiled and handed the designer back her blanket thingies... Diana sat in Artie's lap. "What's ya writin'?" Diana asked as she tried to look at Arty's journal. Artemis held it up... "NO!" She shouted. Diana turned away in sadness. Artemis covered her mouth and tried to hug Diana but Diana pushed away. Diana got up and started to walk away. "Diana... I'm sorry!" Diana kept walking and then flew out of the palace. Artemis covered her face with her hands a started to cry. What had she done?


	6. Isis to the rescue

Diana screamed as she flew past the other amazons, she didn't stop until she came to the Arena. She stopped flying and walked down to the Blood-works. Io was working on a war ax when Diana walked in. "Hey Di!" Io smiled and dropped her repair hammer, hugging Diana. Diana didn't say anything, she grabbed a sword off the table. Io let go of Diana and grabbed her arm. "What are you doing?" Diana nodded and stabbed her self in the chest. She, bleeding, dropped to the floor crying. Io screamed and grabbed the sword's handle and pulling it out of her. Diana screamed Artemis' name until she collapsed.

On Olympus-

"Daughter!" Zeus roared, Athena appeared in front of the king of the gods. "Yes?" She said as she knelled. "Themyscira," Zeus pulled up the video of Diana stabbing herself. Athena gasped and disappeared.

Back on Themyscira, Palace-

Epione walked into the palace with a special message to say. Hippolyta was in her throne counting to 50. As Epione approached, Philippus smiled and tapped Hippolyta who was counting her fingers. She looked up and then stood up. "Ma'm... May I speak?" Epione smiled and laughed at her own joke. Hippolyta and Philippus started laughing too, "Yes you may!" Hippolyta yelled and saluted the doctor. They all burst into more laughter.

After they settled down, Hippolyta sat in her throne and Philippus stood by her side. "My queen, I have some news about your soon to be Daughter-in-law." Hippolyta nodded, "Continue." Epione smiled and walked up the stairs to the throne, she whispered in Hippolyta's ear. _"Artemis has a daughter, and Diana's pregnant." _Hippolyta's mouth dropped open and she ran to Artemis's room with Philippus and Epione behind her.

When they arrived Artemis was crying in her pillow. Hippolyta sat next to her on her bed. "You okay...?" Hippolyta sinked into Artemis' side and hugged her. Philippus smiled and sat on the edge of the bed. Artemis grabbed her remote to her stereo and turned it on. It played "Gone Gone Gone" by Phillip Phillips. She cried more, Hippolyta got up and pulled Artemis with her. "Diana's gone... I I fucked up!" Hippolyta smiled and hugged Artemis once more. Io ran through the door panting. "Diana's unconscious! She stabbed herself!" Artemis screamed and her cat Isis woke up. Artemis grabbed Isis and ran to the blood-works. Diana still there, laying on a bunch bloody rags and Io's vest. Artemis dropped to her knees next to her and cried. Black cat, Isis licked the blood from Diana's chest. Artemis grabbed Diana's hand and smiled. She kissed her, and then gave her CPR. After a few minutes of that and a few bandages. Diana finally woke, she hugged Artemis and Isis.


	7. Wedding dress

I here by promise that I will make WAY longer chapters starting with this one. :)

* * *

It had been 2 months since the accident, Diana had begun to show and Artemis was herself. Diana knew about the pregnancy and everything, Athena came to check on them every day. Artemis and Diana were a week away from being married, but now they were relaxing in Diana's private bathing room. Diana was snugged into Artemis's chest. She was half a sleep and Artemis was playing her xbox. "Damn it!" She screamed and Diana woke and sat up. "What's wrong?" She asked as she got out of the water. "I almost jumped to the ledge! I could have kissed Cat woman and became her but NO I had to stay Batman...!" Diana laughed and kissed Artemis' head before grabbing a towel. "Video games rot your mind..." She sighed and walked out of the room. "But! They make you love your enemies!" Artemis yelled. She went back to playing video games as Diana got dressed.

After a few minutes Artemis turned her xbox off and sighed. She got up and grabbed a towel. After she dried, she walked into the bedroom. Diana was rubbing her belly. "I wonder how long it will take..." She sighed and Artemis dropped the towel, being fully naked she rolled her belly. (Rolling your belly: Where you suck in and move, it makes your belly look likes it's rolling.) Artemis smiled and grabbed her pajamas off the bed. Diana rolled her eyes and laughed. "You should be the one pregnant! I can't believe you... Making me mad... Rollin' your belly..." Artemis giggled and crawled up next to her, still completely naked. "I'm mad at you!" Diana rolled over, Artemis snuggled into her covers and accidentally grabbed her belly wrong. Diana screamed, "Artemis!" Hippolyta came running in with blankets and scissors. "It is coming?!" She yelled, Artemis and Diana started laughing and Hippolyta frowned and left. Artemis said sorry and Diana fell asleep in Artemis' arms.

The Next Day

Hippolyta was sitting in her throne with Isis in her lap, asleep. Hippolyta went back to counting to 50. "Psssst" Someone out of the blue said. Hippolyta stopped counting, and looked at Isis who was shifting on her side. "Psst" It went again, Hippolyta looked around and then looked behind her shoulder. Diana was standing behind the throne. "What are you doing?" Hippolyta asked. "Shh... Artemis is asleep I wanted to try on my Wedding gown before the big day!" Hippolyta smiled and gasped, "Are you in it?" Diana nodded and stepped out from behind the throne. Hippolyta grinned when she saw her daughter in a beautiful white floral wedding dress. Hippolyta had tears in her eyes. Diana laughed at her mother's face. She kissed her mother's fore head, and Hippolyta grabbed her into a hug. "You're growing up... My gods I'm getting old..." Hippolyta laughed sweetly and wiped her tears. Diana stood up straight and Hippolyta fixed her dress right. "Go take it off, Don't want to ruin it..." Diana nodded and walked down the hallway, Epione jumped her.

"You'll not going anywhere... and you sure as hell aren't marring my Artemis!" Diana struggled, she tried to throw her off but couldn't. "What's wrong with you?!" She yelled, "Absolutely... NOTHING!" She ripped Diana's wedding gown and punched her stomach. Diana puked blood, "Don't you ever touch Artemis again." Epione raised her fist to punch her one last time, All of a sudden Epione was unconscious on the floor next to Diana. Diana smiled when she saw who it was, Artemis picked her up and took her back into the bedroom. "Art...emis..." Diana tried to speak but it hurt to much. Artemis panicked, "Athena!" She yelled and grabbed Diana's hand. Athena appeared and rushed to their side. "What happened?!" Athena yelled, "Epione jumped her!" Hippolyta ran in and rushed to her side... "I never liked Epione anyway..." Hippolyta added as she scrambled to get the gown off. Epione snuck up behind them and grabbed Hippolyta's shoulders putting a knife to her neck. "Drop EVERYTHING!" She yelled, Athena and Artemis stared at each other. "Okay" They shrugged and dropped their knifes and things. Epione smiled and grabbed Hippolyta's hair, pulling her head back. "Now listen..." Hippolyta flinched when she felt Epione's fingers in twine with hers. Artemis smiled and grabbed the knife between her breast and threw it at Epione's face. It missed, and hitted the wall behind them. "Wrong move," Epione said as she rubbed the knife against Hippolyta's cheek. It cut her a little, then Artemis grabbed her thigh and pulled the knife out of the sling hiding it under her shirt. She threw it at Epione's arm around Hippolyta's chest. It hit right there, Epione let Hippolyta go and fell to the ground. Hippolyta grabbed the sword from under Diana's bed and held it at Epione's neck. "Πείτε καληνύχτα Ηλίθιο" Hippolyta said as she lifted the sword. Artemis grabbed Hippolyta's arm and shook her head. "I cannot believe you! She jumps your soon-to-be-wife and you won't let me kill her!" Hippolyta said as she stepped on Epione's throat.

Artemis smiled... "I'll take care of her..." She grabbed Epione's neck and pulled her up. "You will pay!" She bashed her down onto the marble floor. Epione's nose was busted. Artemis dragged her out of the palace and to the cliff where Themyscira cuts into two. Artemis held Epione over it. "If my baby is dead I shall drop you, if it isn't you shall live... but feel really really painful pain... Given to you by yours truely." Athena appeared next to her. "Artemis the baby's fine... It will need special treatments to survive after it's born..." Artemis smirked, "Good enough... Well let's play Twoface now... Heads you die, Tails you live..." Artemis pulled a coin out of bra. She flipped it and it landed on Heads. "Bye bye... Sends my regards to Belyrioth..." She dropped Epione and hugged Athena.

All Epione saw was darkness and darkness and darkness...

Πείτε καληνύχτα Ηλίθιο - Say good night Idiotic


	8. Luna

Hey! Thanks Speisla I forgot how to spell Belyllioth Thanks for the name too! I'll add Alquion in the next chapter... I spent three THREE hours on this! Then again I was watching Dinosours (Tv show). Any way I really really hope you enjoy! Love ya! -Arty

* * *

All the amazons were there, all the gods and immortals were watching, the justice league was even there. Diana had her wedding dress fixed and Artemis had a Themyscirian suit, somewhat like a original tux but better. Every one was seated and Hippolyta was there to help them exchange their vows. Donna, Alexa, and Cassandra were the bridesmaids. The three were wearing lime green dresses with a purple slash. Diana was escorted by Philippus, and then she stood in front of Artemis. Smiling, she grabbed Artemis' hands and Hippolyta started the session.

"Diana, do you vow to honor and cherish Artemis in both your words and your deeds for all eternity?" Diana smiled, "I will."

Artemis grinned and Hippolyta continued, "Artemis, do you solemnly vow to honor and cherish Diana in both your words and your deeds?" Artemis nodded, "I will." Hippolyta smiled and Artemis and Diana shared a loving kiss. "EEE! I'ma be a Mother-in-law! and it ain't to no man!" Hippolyta started dancing funny and all the guest started to follow. "Let the celebration begin! GET THE WINE!"

The celebration lasted for hours all the amazons were drunk except Diana, she refused to drink while she was pregnant. "Come on Babe... Lighten up." Artemis said as she spilled wine all over herself. Diana looked away in disgust of her wife.

Hippolyta and Philippus finally hit it off. They were making out on the table, Nobody noticed except Diana who was covering her eyes as Philippus tried to undress Hippolyta. Well... After a while she got it all off and they were both naked on the table going Lower... Lower... and lower... All of a sudden all the people and guest were chanting. "FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK!" Diana was in the corner with her face in her hands.. "Will it ever stop?" She asked herself. Artemis heard her and scooted closer to her. "Well your mothers happy..." Diana smiled, "I know." She laughed, "Fucking Philippus..."

**In Hell-**

Belyllioth sat in her throne while one of the demons read the incoming souls, "Alysa Jones, Harry Kulan, Julias Row, Shaundi, Pierce Washington, Manny Lams, Epione Amazon, Sa-" Belyllioth screamed before he could say the rest of Samantha. "Did you say amazon?!" The demon looked over his list, "Yes, sir... I mean Ma'm." Belyllioth smiled, "What's her name...?" The demon checked his list again. "Epione... M'am.." Belyllioth got up and rushed to the transporter. She set the coronations to Themyscira. "See ya, Hold my calls!" She vanished.

**Themyscira-**

Artemis and Diana laid in bed, not doing much considering Diana being pregnant. Artemis was playing Batman like always. Diana was playing with her nipples trying to see if they would get hard if she rubbed champagne on them. Artemis looked over at her and smiled, "I'm licking those after your done but don't wash the champagne off... Let's make it interesting." Diana giggled, "What ever, What are you doing anyway, B-man?" Artemis smiled and pulled Diana onto her lap. "Trying to beat Scarecrow at his own game." Diana laughed and snuggled into Artemis' chest. "I love you..." Artemis smiled and nodded, "I love you more."

They heard a knock at the door, "Come in!" Artemis yelled. Belyllioth walked in, "Hey ya'll bitches." The three laughed. "Hey, what brings you here?" Artemis asked as Diana scooted off of her. "One of your amazons... died correct?" Artemis nodded, "Epione the bitch of the bitches..." Belyllioth shook her head. "So... I should torture her?" Diana and Artemis both nodded. "Really what did she do?" Artemis looked at Diana's big belly. "A lot okay... She was not a very good woman... She almost killed the baby..." Belyllioth looked down. "I'm sorry I didn't know..." Diana nodded. "It's okay, I mean we trusted her..." Belyllioth looked up. "So... You guys married yet?" Artemis nodded. "Sorry I couldn't make it I mean I wanted to trust me but I had to go to a Arena game and I'm sorry." Diana and Artemis smiled. "It's okay we understand, You're a good friend... We love ya for that."

**In hell- **

Belyllioth smiled when Manny left and Epione walked in. "I've heard about you... Doctor..." Belyllioth said in a deep voice. Epione gulped and rocked on her heels. "Yes...?" Belyllioth called her demons, they had chains and whips. One of the demons jumped on Epione from behind, pinned to the ground another demon chained her up. "Good bye Epione.." The demons took her away.

Epione was brutally tortured from head to toe. Whiped here and there and Belyllioth got to watch the whole thing... Man was she happy.

**7 months later**

"Ah!" Diana yelled as she tried to push but yelled even louder then before. Artemis was by her side getting her hand squeezed to death. The new doctor Aliya (All-le-ya) was with two other nurses. "It's almost there Princess come on one last push!" The princess pushed hard one last time and Artemis got her hand broken. "OWWWWWWWWWWW!" They both screamed. Aliya held a baby girl in her arms. Artemis held Diana's hand while one of the nurses checked the other. Aliya handed the infant to Diana and her and Artemis both looked at each other. "You're right... She is more beautiful then you..." Artemis added. Diana looked at Artemis and hit her on the back of the head. "I know... But don't tell me that.." Artemis chuckled, "Alright..." Aliya smiled, "Whatcha gonna call her?" She asked as she gave Diana a baby bottle. Artemis looked at Diana and Diana looked at Artemis. They both said,

"Luna."


	9. Alquion

Like I promised, Alquion is in it... So be happy, Oh and I'm gonna start writing the next chapter for Monarch and the guard, but my cat's sick so I have to stay off my computer for a short while to nurse him. Love ya -Artemis Requiem

* * *

**1 year later, New York, New York-**

"My god! Alquion, it's beautiful!" Emily Sanders said as she glanced around the sidewalk of New York. Alquion laughed when Emily fell on her butt. "All well it ends well." She said as she extended a hand for Emily. Emily smiled and took it. "Where's our hotel?" She asked as she looked for the Tempton building. Alquion chuckled and pointed at a 50 story building. "There idiot," Alquion said and grabbed Emily's hand, pulling it and her to the building.

Once inside they checked in and got into the elevator. They hit the 46 floor button and Emily grabbed her suit case. "I got ya a present." She said in a fake country voice. "Let me guess while in Texas you bought me something?" Emily nodded, she grabbed a jar of jam out of her suit case and handed it to Alquion. "Thanks.." The elevator beeped and the doors opened. They grabbed their things and walked to their room. Alquion opened the door and gasped. "We got the wrong room! There's only one bed!" Alquion dropped her bags on the couch. "Actually... It's the right one.." Emily said as she put her bags on the bed. "So... we sleep together?" Alquion asked as she sat on the couch getting her IPOD out. "Yeah..." Alquion shrugged, "Were all sisters here." Emily shook her head, "You and your damn greek shit...!" Alquion smirked, "There were Egyptian amazons too." Emily threw her hands in the air. "I DON'T GIVE A FUCK!" She yelled and walked out of the room slamming it. Alquion smiled to herself. "Idiot."

**Themyscira-**

"ARTEMIS!" Diana yelled, Artemis came rushing into the bedroom. Diana lying there fully naked with Isis lying on her stomach. "Cheating on me with a cat?!" Artemis pretended to cry. "Come on Honey..." She held out her arms, Artemis climbed into them and smiled. "Where's Luna?" Artemis asked as she played with Diana's hair. "With Mother, Luna and her are on the beach having a picnic." Artemis smiled, "That's good, I'm hungry..." Diana smiled, "Then go join them." Artemis smirked. "Not for food Diana," Diana's face lit up. "Oh! Why didn't you say so?" Diana smiled picking up Isis and setting her down on the end of the bed. "Come here..." Diana ripped Artemis' clothes off and kissed her hard.

**Elsewhere on the island-**

"Luna sweetheart, Don't eat that!" Hippolyta took the rock out of the one year old's mouth. Luna began to cry and Philippus picked her up. "Shh... Little one..." Then she sang and hummed a old amazon lullaby. Hippolyta smiled when the little one went to sleep. Philippus sat next to Hippolyta on the blanket and laid the little one on the blanket. "My daughters married and has a child... A beautiful child." Hippolyta smiled and brushed the baby's cheek. "You're getting old..." Philippus added. Hippolyta looked at Philippus. "Ugh..." Philippus nudged Hippolyta, "I love you too much..."Hippolyta smiled and hugged Philippus. They grabbed the stuff and then Hippolyta picked up the baby. "Let's get back to the kids..." Philippus smiled and held out her hand. "We shall...?" Hippolyta grabbed Philippus hand and walked back to the palace.

**Palace-**

Artemis and Diana laid in each others arms, Hippolyta and Philippus walked in and gasped. Hippolyta covered the baby's eyes. "DIANA! ARTEMIS!" Hippolyta screamed. Hippolyta hit Artemis on the back of her head. "Did you tell her yet?!" Hippolyta asked. "No... but... no..." Artemis said, "Tell me what?" Artemis looked down. "I... have a daughter..." Diana smiled, "I know her names Luna." Diana pointed out. "No... I have another Daughter her name... is Alquion."

**Back at New York**

Alquion laughed when Emily tried to reach the Fig nutents from the top shelf. Alquion grabbed it for her and got one out of the box before handing it to her. "Shorty." Alquion could say that well because she was almost 6 feet and Emily was more of a 5'2. She hit Alquion on the arm and ate a fig. Alquion felt her butt buzz and took her phone out of her back problem. "Who is it?" Emily asked before she chugged down a root beer. "An unknown number." Alquion answered it and put it up to her ear. "Hello?"

"Yeah... Ummm... This is Artemis umm an amazon..."

"Oh Really?! Am I supposed to believe that?"

"Yes... I am Artemis Requiem/Wonder Woman 2."

"Please!"

"Are you Alquion Adam?!"

"YES?! Daughter of Scott Adam AKA Deadfall!"

"Goddamn it! YOU'RE MY DAUGHTER!"

"Wait... I'm your daughter?"

"Yes... I'm married to the Princess of Themyscira/Wonder Woman."

"Then how am I your daughter I mean I've never met you."

"Fine then you may meet me, meet me on Themyscira."

"How the hell am I supposed to get on an island that no one can find?!"

"See your father..."

"I can't I'm in new york!"

"Call him!"

"Fine!"

Alquion hung up the phone and dialed her father's number. "Hey Daddy... Can you get me to Themyscira? - Yes... okay Right away... I'll get packed." She hung up the phone and hugged Emily. "I got to go... I have a jet waitin' for me." Emily laughed... "Really?" Alquion smiled. "See ya..." She headed outside and waited for a cab to the airport

When she arrived, she got on the Hellenders jet and then asked Sojourner to go to Themyscira. "Sure... I mean it would be good to see Arty again." She started up the jet and headed to Themyscira.

When Themyscira was in the clearing all Alquion saw was a beautiful tropical paradise... And she would finally meet her mother.


	10. Baby Pie

**Hey guys Imma end it here last chapter sorry REALLY SORRY SORRY! Oh yeah I'm going to start writing back on my Hippolyta and Philippus stories... COPYRIGHT NEXT CHAPTER-Arty Ps. Sorry this was short I ran out of Ideas**

* * *

**Themyscira-**

Artemis played with Luna's toes and kissed her forehead when she grabbed her hand. She pulled Luna on her lap and pretended to eat her. "Yummm... Sweet baby pie!" Luna giggled, and hugged Artemis. Arty playfully pinched Luna's cheeks. Luna pulled at Arty's hands for her to stop. Diana came in and sat next to the two. "How's my two favorite girls...?" Diana asked as she hugged the two of them and smiled. "Were fine... Except I'm eating baby soup tonight!" Artemis pretended to eat Luna once again. Diana laughed and so did Luna who was biting at her shirt. Diana smiled when two Amazons walked in with a girl. "Aww... You must be Alquion..."

Alquion smiled and bowed just like the other amazons said to. "I've been studying amazons my whole life and-" Diana smiled and tapped Artemis, Arty looked up and let Luna crawl off her. "Alquion...?" Artemis hugged her and started to cry a little. Diana smiled and picked Luna off the floor letting the two have their privacy.

"Let me get this straight... You're my mother...?" Alquion asked as she and Arty stopped hugging. "Yes... Deadfall and I... well... since him and Sureshot are like brothers... When I told him I was pregnant... He told me he wasn't a father, so I left... I moved in with Diana. Had you and I gave you back to him. Fell in love with Diana and we moved back to Themyscira." Alquion looked down and saw a toddler hug Arty's leg. "And that thing...?" She pointed at the child and Artemis picked Luna up. "This... well this is your step sister, Luna, A gift from the gods." Alquion smiled and rustled Luna's hair. "She's adorable, I have one question though..." Artemis nodded, "Go ahead." She said as she put Luna down. "Do you still love my father or me...?" Artemis tucked a finger under Alquion's chin, "I'll always love you, Alquion... but your father... He and I went separate ways... Yes, he'll always have a section in my heart, I love Diana now... I mean were married and have Luna." Alquion nodded and hugged Artemis.

"You were never there...!" Alquion yelled when she pushed Artemis off her. "What the hell?!" Artemis yelled back, "LOOK! YOU WERE NEVER THERE FOR ME! NEVER AT MY PROM NIGHT WHEN I LEFT... MARCIA AND SOJOURNER WERE MY MOTHERS FOR 24 I SAY 24 FUCKING YEARS!"Alquion left and Artemis stood there looking at the back of her daughters head.

**Front of the palace-**

Hank and Diana stood in front of the palace, waiting for Alquion or Artemis or even both to come out. Jessup was holding Luna and Diana was leaning against the Hellenders jet, (I forgot the name of it.) Alquion came out with tears in her eyes. "What's wrong?!" Sojourner asked as she ran to Alquion. "Let's get out of here." Alquion said as she tried to walk around sojourner. "NO! You're making up with Artemis right now!" Jessup grabbed Alquion and ran into the palace, Diana followed.

**Inside the palace-**

"ARTEMIS! ARTY!" Sojourner yelled as she walked through the palace doors. They found Artemis in her old bedroom, she was crying into her pillow. "Mom...?" Alquion said as she climbed onto the bed next to her. "Go away... You hate me I under stand... Well you're your daddy's girl." Alquion looked down, "I love amazons... and it's an honor to meet and be one..." Alquion said as she hugged Artemis. Arty smiled and wiped her tears away. "I never hated you..." Alquion said as she got up out of the bed. "But... I have to go... You may not be the best mother... but I know you'll always love and care for me." Alquion started to walk out with Sojourner. "Wait!" Artemis yelled, they both turned around. "Yes...?" They said together. "Don't go, both of you... stay... Forever..." Hank and Alquion both looked at each other then at Artemis, then at Diana. "I don't mind if you stay... You're technically your both my family." Diana and Artemis smiled.

"Okay We'll stay..." They all hugged it out and all. Luna and Alquion became friends, BEST friends to be exact. Emily lived alone... sadly... Alquion saw her father like all the time well because she has an Ipod. EVERYONE EVERYONE! LIVED LIVED! HAPPILY HAPPILY! EVER EVER! AFTER AFTER! ... (Even Philippus she got to wake up next to Hippolyta naked. ;)


	11. Copyright

Copyright:

Artemis- Dc comics

Diana-Dc comics

Sojourner Hank Jessup-Dc comics

Luna- Speisla Cartoon

Alquion - Speisla Cartoon Cartoon

Hippolyta - Dc comics

Philippus/Phillipus - Dc comics

Epione - Dc comics

Io - Dc comics

Isis (Cat) - Me (But I got the idea from a book)


End file.
